


Il Diavolo non mente mai

by Sweetlit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angels, Demons, Enochian, Gen, Magic, Season/Series 05, Spells & Enchantments, heneverliesexceptwhenhedoes, sadico!lucifer
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 16:19:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16021535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetlit/pseuds/Sweetlit
Summary: Sam aveva ansimato, finendo di disegnare il cerchio simbolico col gesso sul pavimento in legno.Si sentiva distrutto e terrorizzato al tempo stesso: le sue mani tremavano, rischiando di farlo sbagliare continuamente e farlo ricominciare per la centesima volta daccapo.Sapeva di dover stare calmo, di dover mantenere il controllo, altrimenti sarebbe stato tutto perduto, ma sapeva anche che questo non sarebbe mai stato possibile.Non con Lucifero sulle sue tracce.





	Il Diavolo non mente mai

**Author's Note:**

> Il cerchio in cui si rinchiude Sam è simile a quello che gli è stato impresso sulle costole da Castiel, lo nasconde materialmente e alla vista di angeli e demoni

Sam aveva ansimato, finendo di disegnare il cerchio simbolico col gesso sul pavimento in legno.  
Si sentiva distrutto e terrorizzato al tempo stesso: le sue mani tremavano, rischiando di farlo sbagliare continuamente e farlo ricominciare per la centesima volta daccapo.  
Sapeva di dover stare calmo, di dover mantenere il controllo, altrimenti sarebbe stato tutto perduto, ma sapeva anche che questo non sarebbe mai stato possibile.  
Non con Lucifero sulle sue tracce.  
Passandosi il dorso della mano sulla fronte, aveva studiato febbrilmente i segni disegnati per terra: ce l'aveva fatta, finalmente poteva mettersi al sicuro.  
Uno scricchiolio improvviso alle sue spalle, lo aveva fatto voltare di scatto. Era forse entrato qualcuno?  
Allarmato, si era seduto sui talloni in febbrile attesa : se fosse stato un angelo o, peggio, LUI, sarebbe apparso senza fare tante storie, dunque poteva forse trattarsi di un...?  
Un'ombra era passata di fronte alla porta, facendolo saltare in piedi e retrocedere il più silenziosamente possibile verso il cerchio appena disegnato.  
Aveva appena finito di entrarci dentro, quando un demone di categoria superiore aveva oltrepassato senza apparente problema la striscia di sale sulla soglia della porta, fiutando l'aria come un animale.  
"Sammy, Sammyyy... Sei qui dentro?" Lo aveva chiamato canticchiando, scoprendo un'inquietante fila di denti marci e cadenti in una sorta di sadico ghigno.  
Sam si era cementato la bocca, trattenendo il respiro, pregando che quella cosa, qualunque essa fosse, se ne andasse al più presto.  
Il demone gli aveva girato intorno, completamente ignaro della sua presenza, quindi dopo un'ultima, lunga occhiata proprio nella sua direzione, aveva proseguito la sua ricerca nelle altre stanze, prima di lasciarlo definitivamente.  
Sam aveva espirato un lungo, eterno, sospiro di sollievo, rilassando i muscoli del corpo e lasciandosi cadere pesantemente sul pavimento polveroso.  
Sapeva di non avere avuto scelta, tuttavia sapeva anche di essersi messo in trappola con le sue stesse mani.  
Con un vago gemito, si era fatto esitante il segno della croce, e aveva fatto quello che non faceva da oltre due anni.  
Si era messo a pregare.  
\------------------  
La prima notte era trascorsa relativamente tranquilla, ma il giorno successivo era stato un vero incubo.  
Altri demoni erano venuti dopo il primo, alcuni talmente deboli da non riuscire a superare nemmeno la porta, altri tanto potenti da riuscire quasi a vedere oltre i sigilli Enochiani inscritti sul pavimento.  
Sam aveva riservato loro il trattamento del silenzio, guardandoli di sottecchi mentre strisciavano per la stanza, mostruosi, aberranti.  
'Presto potresti essere anche tu come loro' si era ricordato, scuotendo vagamente la testa.  
Quando finalmente la seconda notte era calata, si era rannicchiato all'interno del suo cerchio di protezione, desiderando con tutto il cuore di avere almeno un cuscino, la sete che iniziava a grattargli con ferocia la gola.  
Aveva guardato mestamente i gomitoli di polvere piegarsi e rotolare via sotto il suo respiro, dannandosi ancora una volta per non aver escogitato un piano migliore.  
Non che ne avesse avuto il tempo.  
Quando il sigillo enochiano che Castiel gli aveva impresso sulle costole si era spezzato dopo un rovinoso incontro con Morte, il cavaiere dell'Apocalisse, l'angelo con l'impermeabile lo aveva guardato con il panico dipinto sul volto.  
"Il sigillo... il sigillo si è rotto" aveva mormorato, fissando con due occhi da gattino spaventato Dean, che lo aveva guardato indietro terrorizzato a sua volta.  
"Vuoi dire che...."aveva detto suo fratello, azzardando un'occhiata nella sua direzione.  
"Lucifero lo troverà. Sam, devi scappare, devi nasconderti SUBITO" gli aveva intimato Castiel, senza mezzi termini. "Non c'è tempo, non stava aspettando altro. Sam, devi andartene ORA e devi nasconderti in un posto di cui Lucifero non possa essere a conoscenza."  
"Ma... questo è assurdo! Siamo a Detroit, dove diavolo potrei andare a nascondermi? Senza un piano, senza armi, poi?! Non ha sen..."  
"SAM" lo aveva fulminato Dean, con una faccia che raramente gli aveva visto prima. "Chiudi quella cazzo di bocca e SPARISCI. Cass ha ragione, Lucifero non vede l'ora di mettere le mani sul suo abitino per il gran ballo. Se non vuoi che l'apocalisse cominci in anticipo, prendi le tue chiappe e portale AL SICURO ADESSO!!!"  
Sam si era arreso, lasciando che Cas lo teletrasportasse alla periferia della città.  
"Sai come fare il sigillo che ti avevo impresso?" gli aveva chiesto l'angelo, prima di lasciarlo.  
Sam aveva annuito.  
"Sì, Dean me l'ha fatto vedere."  
"Bene. In bocca al lupo, Sam. E qualunque cosa succeda..." aveva fatto quello che si poteva definire un Castiel-sorriso "...non dire SI."  
Sam aveva riso, suo malgrado.  
Così, dopo ore di peregrinazioni e di malfamati incontri, era finalmente giunto di fronte ad un vecchio magazzino abbandonato, che aveva visto giorni migliori.  
Come lui, del resto.  
Sapendo di non avere ormai più molto tempo, Sam si era trovato una stanza abbastanza spaziosa dove poter trascorrere l'intera giornata e si era messo al lavoro di buona lena.  
Col senno di poi, forse avrebbe fatto meglio a rinchiudersi in un magazzino di merendine o di Budweiser, considerate la sete e la fame che provava in quel momento.  
Nella fretta, l'unica cosa che era riuscito a portarsi dietro erano state due bottiglie d'acqua e qualche barretta snack da macchinetta a gettoni.  
Ottimo piano, Dean.  
Aveva sospirato tristemente, cercando una posizione comoda sul legnoso pavimento.  
Avrebbe anche dovuto portarsi dietro una dannata coperta.  
\------------------------  
Il terzo giorno, era stato l'inferno.  
Lucifero aveva varcato la soglia della stanza sotto forma di Nick-l'essere-una-volta-umano.  
Sam si era sentito mancare l'aria dai polmoni: il viso di Nick si era trasformato in qualcosa di grottesco, consumato dalla potenza dell'angelo-diavolo che conteneva.  
"Sammy, Sammy" aveva sorriso il Diavolo, guardando un punto oltre la sua spalla destra. "Devi sempre complicare le cose, non è vero?"  
Sam non si era mosso, rattrappendosi il più possibile all'interno del cerchio.  
L'aria della stanza si era fatta appaccicosa e irrespirabile, ma non aveva avuto il coraggio di muovere un passo per tentare di aprire una delle mille finestre che lo circondavano.  
2Lo so che sei qui. Il sigillo che ti protegge adesso non è forte come lo era quello sulle tue costole." Aveva sogghignato l'angelo caduto, sornione.  
Sam si era sentito morire.  
Cazzo.  
Lucifero aveva sospirato leggermente, trascinando una vecchia sedia sgangherata al centro della stanza, sedendocisi sopra.  
"Lo sai, Sam, contrariamente a te, io non ho bisogno di mangiare o di dormire. Potrei starmene qui anche per vent'anni e nulla di me cambierebbe. Beh2 aveva guardato il suo Vessel alzando vagamente un sopracciglio biondo. "...Forse Nick avrebbe qualche problemino, ma in fin dei conti, non è destinato a contenermi in eterno."  
"Sei un vero stronzo." Gli aveva sibilato Sam, quasi ridendo fra sè pensando al fatto che probabilmente Lucifero avrebbe sentito il suo commento provenire dal nulla.  
"Oh, allora ci sei davvero!" Aveva scherzato il Diavolo, mettendosi a braccia conserte con aria soddisfatta.  
"Lo sapevi da quando hai messo piede qui dentro." Gli aveva ribattuto Sam, sapendo di avere ragione.  
Era fottuto, ma anche se la sua copertura era saltata, non significava niente.  
Non avrebbe detto si.  
"Sì, in effetti è vero." Aveva ammesso Satana, guardandosi le unghie.  
Sam aveva grugnito di disgusto.  
"Come ti aspetti che ti dica di si, quando tratti i tuoi Vessel come carne morta?"  
"Oh, andiamo Sam, non fare...com'è che dite voi umani? Di tutta l'erba un fascio. Affascinante modo di dre, molto vero."  
Sam aveva rollato gli occhi.  
"Tu non sei come Nick. Nick non è NIENTE." Gli aveva detto con un tono che lo aveva ghiacciato dov'era.  
"Sì, è solo un'altra delle creature che tanto odi e vuoi vedere distrutte." Aveva confermato, deciso a non cedergli un millimetro di terreno.  
"Mentirei se ti dicessi di no, e io non mento mai." Aveva ridacchiato Lucifero, scrollando quasi con sadica allegria le spalle.  
"Sì, come no." 'Il re delle menzogne' aveva continuato Sam nella sua mente, scrutandolo torvo.  
"Perchè dovrei mentirti, Sammy? Questo ti porterebbe lontano da me. Noi siamo uguali, lo sai. I nostri fratelli ci hanno abbandonato, i nostri padri ci hanno MENTITO e rinnegato. Se cominciassimo a pestarci i piedi anche fra di noi, sarebbe la fine."  
"Fra noi reietti, vuoi dire?" Lo aveva schernito, suo malgrado.  
Lucifero aveva riso a pieni polmoni stavolta, facendogli accapponare la pelle.  
"Sì, sì, potremmo dire così. Mi piace la tua ironia Sammy. Ha un che di... nero, contorto... molto divertente."  
Sam per poco non si era segato la lingua. Sentirsi dire una cosa del genere dal demonio era tutto tranne che lusinghiero.  
"Dimmi di sì, Sammy. Facciamola finita, con tutta questa morte, questo inutile circo. Dimmi di si e chiudiamo i conti." Gli aveva domandato poi Lucifero, trapassandolo con le sue iridi azzurre.  
"Mai." Aveva negato Sam, fermo più che mai nel suo proposito.  
Lucifero aveva continuato a fissarlo (o meglio, a fissare il vuoto dove lui si trovava), senza battere le palpebre.  
"Sei cattivo, Sammy." Gli aveva mormorato, lugubre.  
"Mai quanto te." Aveva ribattuto Sam. tirandosi le ginocchia al petto e nascondendoci il viso contro, rifiutandosi di prestargli ancora attenzione.  
"Quanto credi di poter resistere così? Se non mangi, se non bevi, morirai. E' questo quello che vuoi? Lo sai che ti riporterò indietro, ogni singola volta. -aveva sentito sussurrargli Lucifero.  
"Lo so." Aveva risposto.  
"Non fare lo stupido..."  
"Sai una cosa? Vai all'Inferno!" Era esploso Sam, alzando di scatto la testa dalle gambe. "E' il mio corpo che ti sei scelto? Bene. Per me puoi anche passare il resto della tua o della mia esistenza chiuso qui dentro a marcire con me. A stare con il mio cadavere putrefatto e a riportarlo indietro tutte le volte che ti pare. Se non altro, la Terra sarà salva, e gli umani che odi tanto, pure." Gli aveva spiattellato in faccia, sorridendo con crudeltà.  
Se credeva di fargli paura, si sbagliava. Non aveva visto che merda tutta la sua vita.  
Lucifero era rimasto per pochi istanti in silenzio a fissare il punto vuoto in cui si trovava, poi si era alzato di scatto dalla sedia malconcia e l'aveva lanciata a pochi centimetri dalla sua faccia, mandandola a schiantarsi sul muro alle sue spalle.  
Satana l'aveva guardato con un'espressione che avrebbe pietrificato qualunque santo in Paradiso.  
"Non sfidarmi, Samuel Winchester. Sei solo un piccolo, insignificante essere umano." Lo aveva avvertito, dandogli le spalle.  
Sam aveva come intravisto uno spostamento d'aria nella zona della schiena del demonio, dove ipoteticamente dovevano trovarsi le sue ali.  
Quando Lucifero era svanito oltre la porta, Sam si era tornato ad appallottolare nel suo cerchio, sentendosi più che mai minuscolo e indifeso.  
\-----------------------------------  
La notte, nonostante la sete feroce, era trascorsa senza altre visite indesiderate, così come buona parte della mattinata successiva.  
Sam stava quasi pensando di tentare di uscire di pochi passi dal cerchio per provare a dare un'occhiata guardinga fuori dalla finestra, quando dei passi al pianterreno lo avevano immediatamente riportato con i piedi al centro del simbolo protettivo.  
Era rimasto per diversi minuti con l'orecchio teso, immobile, mentre i passi si erano fatti via via sempre più vicini, prima sulle scale marce, poi sul pianerottolo traballante, fino alla sua porta, inesorabili.  
Quando Dean aveva varcato la soglia, per poco non aveva urlato di gioia.  
"DEAN!" Lo aveva chiamato, facendo per andargli incontro, ma si era fermato quasi subito.  
E se fosse stato un trucco?  
L'uomo sulla porta intanto aveva sorriso, entrando a grandi passi nella stanza.  
"Sammy!" Gli aveva risposto, mettendoglisi proprio di fronte. "Oh, Sam, tu non puoi capire!" Aveva mormorato, abbassando gli occhi verdi al terreno.  
"Cos'è successo?" Aveva chiesto Sam, la testa che gli girava per l'aria viziata della stanza e la mancanza di cibo e acqua.  
"E' successo qualcosa di tremendo... a proposito, ma che razza di odore c'è qui dentro? Scusami..." si era interrotto Dean, passandosi le dita sulle palpebre. "Son tre notti che non dormo. Quando sei corso a nasconderti... hanno preso Castiel." Aveva mormorato, spostando lo sguardo alla sua sinistra.  
Le sue pupille luccicavano di stanchezza e preoccupazione.  
"COSA?" Aveva quasi urlato Sam, nonostante il suo stato fisico."COME? PERCHE'?"  
"Per sapere dove ti trovi, che domande." Aveva ribattuto Dean, alzando lo sguardo al soffitto. "Sam." Lo aveva quindi chiamato. "Io sono riuscito a cavarmela finora, ma non è stato facile. Castiel... ha rischiato grosso per noi. E ora lo hanno preso, forse lo hanno anche ucciso, e poi Bobby..."  
"BOBBY? Che c'entra Bobby?" Si era spaventato completamente Sam, a quel punto.  
"Non è rintracciabile da ore, ormai. Credo... ho paura che... siano già arrivati anche a lui."  
Dean aveva tirato su leggermente con il naso.  
"Sam, non possiamo andare avanti così. Abbiamo perso le uniche due persone che stavano cercando di proteggerci e tu...tu sei chiuso in questo bunker, senza cibo, nè acqua... e io... MERDA, io sono spacciato. Lo sai quanti cazzo di demoni hanno messo all'ingresso della città quei bastardi? Siamo FOTTUTI Sam... stavolta è veramente la fine."  
"Dean..." aveva quasi singhiozzato Sam, scuotendo la testa. Non aveva mai visto suo fratello in quello stato, trannq che in poche, gravissime occasioni.  
e Bobby... MERDA, Bobby...  
"Che cosa possiamo fare?" Aveva chiesto al nulla, in cerca di una risposta.  
"E' questo il punto, Sam." Aveva chiuso gli occhi in segno di resa Dean. "Questa volta non possiamo fare proprio NIENTE."  
"DANNAZIONE!" Era esploso Sam. Stava piangendo adesso, fortuna che suo fratello non poteva vederlo. "DEVE esserci qualcosa, Dean. DEVE! Forse, se usassi di nuovo i miei poteri, potremmo..."  
"Sam, NO! Non dirlo nemmeno!" Aveva gridato di rimando Dean.  
"E ALLORA COSA?" Si era messo le mani nei capelli Sam ,esasperato.  
Dean gli aveva dato la schiena, guardandosi i piedi.  
"Solo una cosa, temo." Aveva sussurrato così piano, da risultare quasi impercettibile.  
"Ma che stai dicendo?!" Aveva scosso la testa Sam, incredulo.  
"Sam. Non si tratta solo di noi. O del mondo. Qui si tratta di persone che AMIAMO. Che ci vogliono BENE.E anche se... anche se fuggissimo in Olanda, o se... se tentassimo il suicidio, non cambierebbe niente. Staimo lottando contro gente ETERNA, Sam. Non demoni. Stiamo lottando contro il fottuto PARADISO. E noi non siamo..."  
"Niente." Aveva finito la frase Sam per lui. Proprio come aveva detto Lucifero. Erano esseri umani. Non erano niente.  
Era proprio vero.  
"Dean..."  
"Sam, io... credo che... ti prego non odiarmi."  
"Che vuoi dire?"Aveva corrugato la fronte.  
Dean lo aveva guardato di sottecchi da sopra la spalla.  
"Credo che dirò di sì a Michael." Aveva annunciato infine, crollando le spalle, vinto.  
"DEAN, NO!" Aveva negato Sam. "Se lo farai, di te non rimarrà che..."  
"Un Vessel malconcio? Lo so, Sammy. Ma a questo punto, non me ne frega più niente. Chiamami codardo, odiami pure, ma... stiamo parlando di BOBBY, Sam. E della gente del fottuto mondo. Dire di si potrebbe salvarci tutti."  
Sam si era passato le mani sulle fronte, incerto.  
Era quello che aveva sempre pensato anche lui, anche se non aveva mai avuto il coraggio di dirlo ad anima viva, o solo a se stesso, ad alta voce.  
Cazzo.  
Dean aveva fatto quasi per andarsene, quando la voce di Sam, molto più vicina a lui rispetto a prima, lo aveva fermato.  
"Sei uscito dal cerchio?" Gli aveva chiesto, voltandosi per guardarlo in piena faccia.  
"S...Sì. Sì, sono uscito." Aveva annuito Sam, con un sorriso mesto di sconfitta."Hai ragione, Dean. Siamo proprio fottuti."  
Dean aveva scosso affermativamente la testa a sua volta, abbracciandolo per confortarlo, come faceva di rado.  
Dovevano proprio essere messi male.  
"Lo sai cosa vuol dire, vero Sam?" Aveva mormorato Dean, sentendo le lacrime tornargli agli occhi.  
"Sì. Si, lo so." Aveva confermato Sam, staccandosi leggermente da lui. "Dirò di si a Lucifero." Aveva esalato, tremando come una foglia.  
Forse morire lo avrebbe terrorizzato di meno.  
"Sì?" Aveva ripetuto Dean, le iridi verdi che tremolavano come fiamme di candela alla luce del crepuscolo.  
Sam aveva preso un gran respiro.  
"Sì." Aveva espirato infine, tornando ad abbracciare a morsa il fratello, terrorizzato.  
"Non aver paura, Sammy. Andrà tutto bene." Lo aveva stretto indietro Dean, sorridendo leggermente. "Andrà tutto benissimo,adesso." Aveva continuato, mentre il suo tono di voce cambiava completamente, e così pure la sua statura e la sua intera struttura ossea.  
Sam si era raggelato nell'abbraccia, ma Lucifero non lo aveva lasciato minimamente andare.  
"Grazie Sammy, mi hai reso davvero MOLTO felice." Aveva sogghignato truce, spostando i capelli di Sam in un'orrenda parodia di gesto fraterno.  
Sam si era sentito sprofondare, mentre il DIavolo aveva disegnato un nuovo cerchio enochiano con il fuoco tutt'intorno a loro.  
"Stai tranquillo, non sentirai niente. Dean, invece... eh, temo che soffrirà parecchio, purtroppo." Aveva sorriso dolcemente, mentre le urla di agonia di suo fratello provenivano all'improvviso dal piano inferiore.  
"E' stata una vera sorpresa scoprire che era proprio lui il Vessel del mio caro fratellone Michael...anche se a questo punto ormai non hai più tanta importanza, non credi? Sorridi, Sammy, Dean sarà il nostro primo sacrificio! Dormi, adesso." Gli aveva imposto, con un leggero colpetto sul naso.  
Sam aveva tentato con tutte le sue forze di opporsi alla potenza dell'altro, per Dean, per l'intera umanità, ma ormai era troppo tardi.  
Le tenebre erano calate inesorabili sui suoi occhi.


End file.
